


Don’t play with my heart

by 365paperdolls



Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Post 2x07, boardgames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365paperdolls/pseuds/365paperdolls
Summary: Sandra buys Kate boardgames. One day they decide to play them.





	Don’t play with my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the events of 2x07. Also congrats on 100 for the people fics!!!

She couldn’t believe it when she found the first one. It was one of those things that she assumed should exist but really knew deep down that it probably wouldn’t. It was exactly what she was looking for and there was only one left.

“Just this one please.” She handed the same box to the woman behind the counter who shook her head.

“Those are a promotion you have to buy the paper first.”

Sandra didn’t mind, it was a relatively small price to pay.

“Will there be anymore of these?” Sandra asked the cashier as she scanned the paper.

“There’s a new one each week, I think 14 in total. That’s the first one and you’re lucky to get it because it’s been really popular.”

“I’ve never played it before but a friend of my really likes it so I’m getting it for her.”

*

“Sandra why do you suddenly have such an interest in the paper?” Allison asks as she picks up the latest one- the fifth one in total.

“I’ve always had an interest in the news.” 

“On your news app, I’d never seen you read a physical paper before a month ago and now you are buying one every week.”

“I’m buying them for Kate.”

Allison looked at her with curiousity.

“They come with a different board game every week and Kate really likes boardgames so I’m collecting them for her.”

Allison gave Sandra a knowing look.

“Don’t look at me like that, it’s not like that at all.” She said defensively.

“Ok then what’s her favourite board game?” 

“Mouse trap.” Sandra responds instantly.

“But that doesn’t mean anything ok I know what your favourite board game is.”

“Because you and I have been friends forever.”

Sandra didn’t know how to respond to that.

*

Right on cue the assistant at 9:30 am on Monday morning, Roger’s assistant, as they did every Monday morning, knocked on Kate’s door and handed her a small wrapped box. 

After Kate thanked the assistant, she unwrapped the box before placing it in the specially designed holding container which was right next to her desk. And not even 10 minutes later, just like he did every Monday morning Seth barged in with enthusiasm.

“Which one is it today?”

“Twister.” Kate said without looking up from her work.

“Mini twister?! Do you play it with your fingers or your toes?”

“I’m not sure haven’t opened the box yet.”

“Oh ok, can we check?”

“I’m waiting until I have the full set before opening them.”

She was truthfully also waiting until she had enough time to ask Sandra to play them with her. After all she was the one gifting them to her ( Kate had offered her money but Sandra wouldn’t take it), it would only be fair to play them with her first. She’d let Seth play them too afterwards of course, but she really wanted to play them ( mousetrap in particular) with Sandra first.

As luck would have it, she found she was going to have a light workload for the next week giving her the opportunity she was after. She’d only gotten 5 of the 14 boardgames but she couldn’t wait to see Sandra again (outside of a courtroom and work setting) and this was the perfect excuse. 

They met on Sunday afternoon in Central Park. When Kate arrives Sandra is already there with a picnic spread out.

“I thought we were meeting at 12:30?”

“I thought since you were bringing the games it was only fair that I brought the food.”

*

They played the games for hours and Kate loved it all. She let herself forget about sticking to the rule book and allowed herself to instead focus on getting to know Sandra better.

“I had a great time today, we should do this again once I finish the collection.”

“Definitely.”

Kate had correctly guessed that Mrs Peacock had used a candlestick in the ballroom and had correctly guessed the identities of Anita and Bill but at the beginning of the day she could never had guessed what she was about to do next. She learn over and carefully kissed Sandra pulling away quickly with fear that she’d possibly misread the situation. But Sandra smiled reassuringly before pulling Kate in for another kiss.

“ Yes, I think we should definitely do this again sometime but maybe before you complete the collection? I’m not sure I can wait that long.” Sandra says after they break apart.

“Neither can I.”

**Author's Note:**

> The board game promotion is based on one which the daily telegraph did a few years ago.
> 
> Talk to me or prompt me on tumblr if you wish here [Tumblr](https://365paperdolls.tumblr.com)


End file.
